<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifth Surprise by OasisLake76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813126">Fifth Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76'>OasisLake76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Gods, a Professor, and the Chosen One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO LUGIA WHOS IN THE STANDS WATCHING, Alola champion ash, Gen, M/M, Papa!Kukui, Tapu Koko is a proud dad, ash wins the manalo conference, beside Gladion kissing Ash’s neck and Tapu Koko calling Lugia his mate, don’t @ me please, papa!lugia, papa!tapu koko, so is Kukui, very thing is HINTED romantically wise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a minute or two for Ash to get a handle on his laughter, though a few giggles spilled out here and there through his gasps of air. Waving a hand as he huffed at Pikachu. “Why wouldn't I be?” He asked back with pure joy swimming in his brown eyes, the light shining down at the angle he’s looking up maked Ash’s eyes turned golden, “I finally got the ‘fifth surprise’ I’ve been waiting for.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Hau/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko/Lugia, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko/Lugia/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lugia &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, all / ships are HINTED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Gods, a Professor, and the Chosen One [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fifth Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stadium held tens of dozens screaming spectators. The dust settling as Tapu Koko still lays there on the ground, dazed and blinking up to the sky. A human boy and his Pikachu had defeated him in battle and Koko could feel nothing but pride for the boy, his Champion… and maybe a few bruised spots around his inner body. That’s beside the point! His kid had finally won against Koko and that should be the main focus for the God. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he can get up that is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tapu Koko could feel his siblings and his other Godly mate laughing at him, the air around the stadium was the lightest it had been from the start of the Manalo Conference. Koko could spot Lugia in his human form a bit off in the stands, just a little ways away from Kukui’s class. The electric Tapu couldn’t remember when he saw Lugia smile that wide before in the eons that make up his life. It was worth every bit of pain Koko had gained from the battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something gently touched one of his outer shell, looking a little to the left he sees the human Professor Ash had imprinted on so well. The man looked extremely hesitant but determined as he reached out again and gently ran the tip of his finger pads along one of the creases in Tapu Koko’s shells. It felt… strangely nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Tapu Koko?” Professor… Kukui, if Koko remembers right, asked. Pulling his hand back slightly. “Do you need help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Tapu grumbled, shifting a bit on his back and ignoring the hush of silence that had fallen over the stadium. He could feel Ash and Pikachu’s aura coming closer and a smaller hand gently touched his other shell, a paw wasn’t far behind either. Ash’s hand was a lot more firmer than Kukui, no doubt used to reaching out to touch or stead another God Pokemon from his past travels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>grunting, Tapu Koko pushed up. With the help of the Professor and his human son Tapu Koko was able to float back up in the air, just barely off the ground with the tip of his feathers brushing the destroyed rocks. Taking in the scene and the hush watchers, Koko was externally pleased and it showed when he chest puffed up enough that Ash snorted into Pikachus fur and the Professor chuckled under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly are the God of Conflict, Tapu Koko.” Kukui murmured and unconsciously reached up and brushed the tip of the pads of his fingers on one bottom rim of the Gods shell. A reassuring coo and a few random clicks from the Tapu answered Kukui’s statement. He looked up at Tapu Koko with something soft and warm, making something deeply buried and long forgotten dance and swirl in the pit of Koko’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash’s sudden joyful shout of laughter made both flinch in surprise. Both looked down to the young adult who had doubled over, Pikachu now on the ground looking up at Ash with an extremely weird look in his eyes, with tears brimming his whiskey eyes from laughter. The newly made Champion hiccuped in his laughter and straightened up. Brushing the small tears running down his cheeks. A hush whisper had fallen over the crowd, people looking back and forth at each other in confusion in the stands. Even Kukui could see the rest of his class of students standing up in confusion and worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash?” The Professor asked, coming forward to place a gentle hand on the young adults shoulder, “you okay there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a minute or two for Ash to get a handle on his laughter, though a few giggles spilled out here and there through his gasps of air. Waving a hand as he huffed at Pikachu. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> I be?” He asked back with pure joy swimming in his brown eyes, the light shining down at the angle he’s looking up maked Ash’s eyes turned golden, “I finally got the ‘fifth surprise’ I’ve been waiting for.” Ash made quotation marks around the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fifth surprise’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which confused both Kukui and Tapu Koko going by the questioning cluck and grunt the God and human made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash waved a hand around. Clearly searching for the right words to say. “Back during my first week at the Pokémon School! When Mallow and the class made a welcome party for me!” He beamed up even more at the Professor. Pikachu, who had jumped back up to sit on Ash’s shoulder, made a strangle coo before and understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pika!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rang through the stadium. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Kukui furrowed his eyebrows, the party Mallow called him up for happened so long ago. Like it was a completely different life from where they are now. “I’m gonna need a bit more clarification Ash, that was so long ago.” Koko cooed in agreement as he drifted down a little more so he could drift around Ash and Kukui in lazy circles. Looking intently at Ash who didn’t look away from the Professor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash huffed, rolling his eyes and head back in a circle before coming back up and giving his teacher a deadpan stare. “The party during my last week, How could you possibly forget?!” Ash let out another chuckle and looked to Pikachu with a small smile. The Pokémon bumped their head lightly together, chirping in understanding. “It started with Sophocles and Togedemaru challenging me to a balloon popping contest, then Lana and Poplio to a half land-half water race, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiawe and me racing around the track on the Tauroses!” A hush had fallen back over the stadium and Kukui could see three out of the four Kahunas leaning forward in their chairs. Looking at Ash with ever renewing interest and curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You then said that a battle between me and you was the fifth surprise, but then Mallow interrupted and made lunch. That’s when Tapu Koko,” he motioned to the God who cooed happily back, clearly remembering the event with open amusement, “came down and I thanked Koko for the Zring,” said jewelry flashed with the transformed Electrium Zcrystal with the way Ash was waving his hands about in growing excitement, “he then </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole my hat and flew off with it-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash quickly sent a playful glare that had the Electric Tapu clicking loudly playfully back at the young adult, “-and then he taught me how to use Gigavolt Havoc and I accidentally made the creator in the earth with the attack.” Ash turned to look towards the ground sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kukui mumbled and it soon hit him like a freight train, the happiness and excitement of watching Ash start melding in so well into the class that morphed into fear and something he later found out that Burnet and Lusamine jokingly called his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘dad instincts’</span>
  </em>
  <span> which he stopped refuting after the incident that lovingly called </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Faba clearly fucked up bigtime’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that soon turned back into wonder and something warm and heavy settling in his gut as Ash was pulled into a hug by Mallow afterwards when the dust finally settled and the crater left forgotten until now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>“Oh!” </span></em><span>Kukui grasped at the memory of him asking Ash for a battle. Soon he was also bending down in laughter, hysterically chuckling as tears mixed with everything Ash made him feel from the beginning of curiosity of the tourist in his classroom to the newly made first Champion of Alola standing right in front of him. “I… I </span><em><span>completely</span></em> <em><span>forgot</span></em><span> about that!” Kukui choked out between the bubbles of crazed laughter and tears dripping down his cheeks, “and yet you remembered that day as clear as still clean water.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor-“ Ash didn’t get to finish as said man reached forward and lifted Ash and Pikachu off the ground in a bone crushing hug. Ash immediately flung his arms around the Professors next and hugged back just as tightly. Both ignoring the sparks from Tapu Koko and the victory cry he belted out as it launched into the air and did a spin. Letting out sparks after sparks that exploded into the air like the fireworks that started off the Manalo Conference at the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The people reared up and out of their seats to start cheering again, louder than last time as the God gave off his approval of the new Champion. The other three Tapu’s came down from the sky and let off their own version of fireworks. Soon pink, purple, red, and yellow colors lit up the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pikachu had jumped off of Ash and back to the ground when the Professor tipped Ash down, wrapping an arm around the Champions back and head to hold Ash still against Kukui’s chest. The young adult latching his legs around the Professor's waist because both didn’t want to let go of the hug just yet, not ready to show their tear stained face to the crowd and island Guardians. The tiny Pokémon looked around the stadium, something so warm and filling filled his being at the sight of so many people cheering for Ash. It’s the same feeling Pikachu would get when he sometimes would just stare at Ash during class time and realize just how much he’s been through, with Ash by his side, and how they’ve reached Ash’s goal a little bit more today. Just like they did during the Orange League, which seemed such a long time ago, but now Ash has two Champion titles under his belt and so much closer to being a Pokémon Master. But, just to Pikachu, Ash is already a Pokémon Master in his heart. Along with many people and Pokémon he was able to meet and dip his hands into their hearts. Just like he’s done in Alola. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kukui finally let go of Ash, settling the new Champions feet back onto the ground. Both heads were still pressed together, both males took in a bit more comfort from each other before some kind of unintelligent shout got both attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ash!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mallow screamed as she raced onto the pitch. The class followed after her with bright smiles that looked so out of place from the tears running down their cheeks. Kukui finally pulled back from Ash with a small grimace as he came back down to earth and the present more, though it was soothed a little as he watched Ash get tackled by Mallow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mallow sobbed heavily into Ash’s shoulder, body quaking from such strong emotions flowing through her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash shushed her, one hand coming up to wiggle its way into her hair and messing up her pigtails she worked hard on earlier before her last match. “I’m here Mallow,” his voice shook with how thick it was, no doubt holding back more heavy tears, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Ash let out a strangled yelp when both of them got tackled from the rest of the class that isn't too far behind the green haired girl. Their Pokémon jumped and danced around as the pile of bodies and limbs almost fell to the ground if it weren’t for Kiawe and Lana holding them up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lillie cried out through her sobbing. Forcing herself more between Ash and Mallow, not like both didn’t care since Sophocles shoved himself more into Ash’s front as well. Not saying anything for once as he fisted one hand into Ash’s shirt and the other into Mallows overalls, the only sound were the sobs and hiccups that rocked his body like everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were amazing.” Kiawe corrected. Arching more around Ash’s left side and trying to reach more around the group to pull the hug in tighter, to feel the everlasting heat that’s just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ash. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lana voices her agreement before shoving her face back into Ash’s right shoulder and soaking the poor young adults shirt even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash never cried so hard in his life before, or that he could remember, he never felt this strange heavy feeling in his gut so strongly before. It scared him and emboldened him at the same time and Ash was getting whiplash from everything happening all at once. Kukui’s hand landed on the top of his head, but not before stealing his cap away so calloused fingers could card through his sweaty hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Professor Burnet more than he saw her. She somehow wiggles her way into the group so she could give Ash a full body hug like the Professor did before. Making him bend backwards a little from how hard the hug is. She was crying as well, which made sense when Ash spotted Lusamine, or he hoped it was Lusamine through his tears, hugging Lillie and Gladion as well. Faba and Wick were standing off to the side to the Aether President, unsure what to do in this emotional moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Burnet let go of Ash, he was dragged into a hug by Hau. Both boys clung to each other while Decidueye cooed and gently wrapped her own wing like arms around her trainer and his friend. “That. was. so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hau stage whispered into Ash’s ear. Succeeding in making the shorter giggle through his own hiccups. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve to be Champion.” Hau moves to rest his forehead against Ash. Both closing their eyes and enjoying the hug, but once again Ash was pulled out of Hau’s grip and a pair of pale arms worked their way around his sides and clenched at the front of his tear stained shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gladion,” Ash smiled and lifted his own arms so his hands could cup Gladions own, “thanks for being my biggest rival.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was muttered into the side of the blonds head, who had tucked his face into the crook of Ash’s neck and even rubbed his cheek into his skin a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was soft sniffling near his ear and Ash didn’t comment on the extra bit of wetness on his shoulder. A pair of something soft pressed itself onto the nearest patch of skin Gladion could reach at the same time the taller trainer squeezed the new Champion a bit more into the hug. It took the Kanto trainer a few seconds to recognize that Gladion had </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed his neck</span>
  </em>
  <span> which stole the breath out of Ash’s mouth at the realization, but at the same time he whispered “Thank you for showing me a better way,” and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>completely knocked all the air in his body out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too soon for Ash’s liking, he was soon passed to his mother. Who pulled him into a warm gently hug with Mr. Mimy and Professor Oak patting at his back in congratulations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Red would be so proud, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be so proud.” His mom whispered and that had Ash immediately clinging more into her. Tucking his face into her chest as a few tears forcibly ripped themselves from his eyes as Ash tried to stop the rest that desperately wanted to follow, there’s a better time and place than in the middle of a destroyed pitch that he just fought his Professor and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Delia pulled away while wiping at her own tears and smiled weakly as Kahuna Hala ambled up and gave a strong pat to his back. Almost making Ash stumble onto his face if it weren’t for the fact the old man kept his hand on Ash’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was an amazing battle, young Ash!” The Kahuna bellowed. Making Kahuna Nanu and Hapu flinch slightly for different reasons as they too, with Olivia leading them, came over to congratulate Ash. “I’ve never seen someone battle so valiantly against Tapu Koko!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I caught it all!” Rotom shrieked at a high pitch. Flying around while getting pictures of the get group and videos of said Tapu’s who were still celebrating. Ash looked a bit annoyed at his Rotom Dex but felt warm anyways, he’ll definitely be demanding to see Rotom’s data later tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Tapu Koko, the God drifted down once more and actually made </span>
  <em>
    <span>shooing motions at Kahuna Hala. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drifting forward until he could grab onto Professor Kukui’s lab coat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>drag </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man over to stand by Ash. Another hush fell over the stadium as Tapu Koko gently handed out one of his claws on his shields, it was open and the electric God made an inquisitive chirp. Going so far to shake his beak a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash giggled and reached out, ignoring the fact his hand was probably wet from the tears he’d had wiped off nearly everyone’s face by now. Without thinking Ash’s other hand reached for Professor Kukui’s. The man looked hesitant before licking his eyes with his Tapu, something was clearly communicated above Ash’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ash knew it both his hands were being raised into the air, it was a bit awkward on Tapu Koko’s part but that didn’t stop Ash’s giggles bubbling into loud laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Kukui turned towards the stadium full of trainers and watchers with his eyes wild and something neither Ash or Tapu Koko could clearly understand glinting in the Professor's eyes. “Three cheers for Alola’s first ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>Champion!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd erupted once more, the loudest they’ve been all this time today and the rest of the conference. It shook Ash to his core and for a minute he forgot how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>blink,</span>
  </em>
  <span> let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>breath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash truly got his fifth surprise after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>